


双胞胎（上）

by jacksonwangkong



Category: Z - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 22:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong





	双胞胎（上）

心情很好的我哼着歌，全裸着躺在酒店柔软的大床上。  
浴室里传来阵阵水声，声音已经持续很久了，但我一点都不着急，再怎么拖着，这个澡也有洗完的时候。  
何况里面的人并不知道这家酒店房间的玄机，原本磨砂的透明浴室门，在水蒸气在冰冷的门上凝成水珠的时候，就会变成普通的玻璃，所以里面的人我现在可是看得一清二楚。  
靠在软枕上欣赏大势演员完美的身材，嫩滑的皮肤，心事重重的表情，因为洗得太久白皙的皮肤上早就泛粉，但他还是怀着可爱的小心思，迟迟不肯出来。  
我的胯间的性器早就坚硬如铁，但我深知等待是为了更好地享用大餐，于是我耐着性子，继续盯着浴室里的身影。  
终于，在我的耐心耗尽之前，水声停止了。  
“宝贝儿，你可是让我好等。”我看着穿着浴袍从浴室里走出脸颊红扑扑整个人香喷喷的小美人说道，“差点就忍不住冲进浴室里了呢，还以为你在里面晕倒了。”  
李东旭瑟缩了一下，那双懵懂的眼睛里闪过害怕，就这么直愣愣地站在浴室门口不动了。  
“别着凉了，快过来。”我冲着他招手。  
李东旭看起来更加抗拒了，他紧紧地抓着自己的浴袍领子，用力到指节都泛白了，咬着嘴唇，就站在原地看着我。  
“别让我说第二遍，你不想全剧组人努力了那么久拍出来的作品无法上映吧？”我板起脸来，作为一个上位者，我深知自己严肃起来给人的压迫感有多强，果然，李东旭开始发起抖来，把人给吓到了。  
好在他虽然害怕，但还算听话，终于迈着不情不愿的步子，来到了床边。  
我其实不太喜欢这种又纯又放不开的类型，但只怪对方实在是美，难怪他能在这个偶像更新速度快极了的国家火这么多年，无论是这脸蛋还是身材，都把我勾得要命。  
我一把拉住他的胳膊，往我这边拽过来，他惊呼一声，无法避免地扑到我怀里。  
“该不会是第一次被潜规则吧？”我说道。  
他整个人一僵，看来是被我说中了。  
“知道了，我会温柔点的。”我的鼻尖闻到了淡淡的沐浴露的香味，眼前是他嫩滑无比的颈子，他温热的肌肤贴在我的胸前，急促的呼吸打在我的胸口又热又痒，我咽了咽口水补充道，“我尽量。”

事实证明，新手真的技术差，看着他对着我的鸡巴毫无技巧地又舔又吸，努力了半天把自己的小嘴都磨红了，急得眼泪汪汪的样子，虽然感到抱歉，但我还是没有要出来的意思。  
“好了，时间到。”我抓着他的头发把他的头抬起来，“说好了的，你要是不能给我在十分钟内用嘴弄出来，就要使用你下面的小嘴了。”  
“请。。。咳。。。请再多给我一点时间，马上就好了。”李东旭的眼睛湿漉漉的，因为头发被抓疼了而皱起眉头，一副泫然若泣的样子。  
真是受不了了，就算我能答应多给点时间，我的二弟可不答应，它早就胀大了好几圈，叫嚣着让它进入那个湿热的销魂处了。  
正当我给李东旭摆好仰躺着的姿势，正要分开他的大腿的时候，门突然被敲响。  
操，我的火气一下子就上来了，没打算理敲门的人，抓着李东旭的大腿根继续掰开，露出粉色紧窄的小穴。  
然而门外的人锲而不舍地敲着门，而且丝毫不显急躁，不紧不慢的，每一声的间隔都几乎相同，却显出一种不达目的不罢休的意思来。  
我狠狠地在床上锤了一下，放开了李东旭，下床之前拧了一把他的屁股，连衣服都没穿，就来到门口开门。  
如果不是什么要紧的事情，门外的人就死定了，开门之前我这么想着。  
结果一开门我就愣住了，我看了看门口穿着白大褂的医生，又看了看床上的李东旭，几乎不相信自己的眼睛。  
“文祖？”李东旭惊讶地叫道，“你。。。你怎么会在这里？快回去呀！”被撞见这种事他十分不安。  
“双胞胎？”看着两张一模一样的脸，精致绝美的容貌，双份的！我心里的兽性蠢蠢欲动。  
几乎每一个男人都有双胞胎情节，我也不例外。  
“怎么急着赶人家走？”我抓住门口人的手腕，不容拒绝地把他往房间里拉，“来都来了，一起吧？”  
穿着白大褂的美人倒是十分坦然地走了进来，反而是床上那位比他还惊慌，“文祖，你快出去！他。。。他不是什么好人。。。”  
当着我的面就说我不是好人，我心里没有生气，只觉得对方挺可爱的。  
不过我还是要先应付一下新来的美人，“你叫文祖？是李东旭的哥哥还是弟弟？”  
“是哥哥。”美人说，“徐文祖。”  
“不同姓？”我挑了挑眉，但两个人谁都没有给我解释，我也就没有在追问下去，反正这个不重要。  
“来看你弟弟吧？他还在工作哦。”我走到床边，把浴袍被我扯散的半裸的李东旭拉到怀里，“怎么？想帮你弟弟分担一些工作吗？”  
虽然脸一模一样，但只要一看，就知道两个人是不同的人，徐文祖现在十分冷静，他走过来，十分干脆地爬上了床，“东旭，我来帮你。”他说。  
“文祖。。。唔！唔唔。。。”李东旭刚要说什么，就被徐文祖用嘴堵住，惊诧地瞪大了本来就大的眼睛，显得眼睛圆乎乎的可爱得很。  
所以现在的情况是一个美人坐在我的怀里，我的性器顶在他软乎乎的屁股上，正在和另一个穿着医生制服的美人一起激烈地接吻，两人的皮肤同样白皙娇嫩，嘴唇同样鲜红欲滴，艳色的舌头交缠在一起，这场面别提多香艳了。  
等他们分开的时候，两个人都是气喘吁吁的，徐文祖还好，李东旭的身体都瘫软在我怀里了。  
我搂着徐文祖的脖子，让他也靠过来，中间夹着李东旭。  
“宝贝儿们，今天应该是我最幸运的一天了。”我感慨道。


End file.
